Ruri Miyamoto
is a supporting character in the Nisekoi (series). She is Kosaki Onodera’s best friend and is one of the few people who knows about Onodera's feelings for Ichijō. She constantly tries to help Kosaki admit her feelings for Raku. Ruri soon found her own love in Shū and confessed her feelings to him near the end of the manga. They became a couple and are seen living together in the final chapter. Personality Ruri is one of the more perceptive characters in Nisekoi along with Shū, guessing correctly at Kosaki's and Raku's feelings for each other and at the nature of Raku's and Chitoge's relationship early on. She was also described by her best friend as brutally honest many times. Ruri tends to become angry whenever Kosaki's agressive nature gets in the way of confessing her feelings, yet always cheers her on behind the scenes. Still, Ruri has the tendency of being pushy of bringing Raku and Kosaki together, and despite under good intentions, is always much to the chagrin of others. Other than Kosaki, Ruri also tends to others' affairs, offering advice, direct or indirect support if otherwise. As opposed to Shū, Ruri is stoic but also aggressive when pushed to a breaking point; her aggressiveness is usually displayed by ruthlessly beating up Shu when he makes perverse advancements towards other girls. Ruri is intelligent and has a known reputation for being a good role model. In terms of love, Ruri is a strict and stoic kuudere (although one could argue Ruri being a tsundere by her actions). In her views, she never considered love and is adamant to the subject matter but despite her somewhat deadpan personality, Ruri treasures her friends and is generally grateful for their support and care. Ruri genuinely cares for her loved ones as well, especially towards her (late) great-grandfather. Ruri's love for her great-grandfather is greatly displayed when she expressed her regret of not smiling in their last photo together; when Shu presented to her a voyeur shot of the two smiling alongside one another, Ruri shed honest tears. Ruri soon found that despite her previous view of the perverted acts, Shū was genuinely a caring person and she found herself falling for him even after her repeated beatings on him. Ruri later gathered the courage to confess her feelings to him and was seen giggling at his shocked response. Relationship Main Article: Relationships of Ruri Miyamoto Appearance Ruri has brown, waist-length hair that she keeps in a pony tail most of the time, and bangs cut in a hime-style, leaving long fringes to frame her face at both sides. Her ivy green eyes are usually framed in her square, rimless spectacles. Ruri is very short for age and is almost a head shoulder than Kosaki. She tends to look rather poker-faced and gloomy most of the time, and always speaks in an emotionless monotone unless prompted by certain situations where she breaks out momentarily from her serious persona. She has the the school uniform as most of her classmates do which is a half-sleeved or long-sleeved (depending on the season) white shirt with a blue sailor-style collar attached at the lower part of her neck that connects a thin orange tie that is laced through a loop at the end of the shirt, making a little part of the tie to reach the skirt. The skirt reaches around the upper thighs and is a blue-colored fabric that is accompanied by her black knee-length socks and brown slip-on shoes. Abilities * Master Martial-Artist: Ruri has demonstrated countless of times her prowess in close-quarters combat, especially whenever Shu is out with his perverted antics. * Master Manipulator: Like her counterpart, Ruri has constantly shown her devious side in planning out schemes to get Kosaki and Raku together. * Master Swimmer: Ruri's proven to be an outstanding swimmer, having won many competitions since middle school. During her second year of high school, she's entered the nationals. Story First Year Arc Ruri's character is subtly revealed to the audience as a studious introvert with set goals in mind and goes to any length to achieve them. At her swimming tournament, she allows herself to be motivated for once, enjoying her friends' cheers. Second Year Arc Third Year Arc Ruri's romantic side is discovered, in which she slowly realises her feelings for Shu and finally confesses when she is alone with him on the plateau. She gives Shu the space he needs as she is unsure whether the feelings are reciprocated and gives him the time he needs to get over his remnant feelings for Ms Kyoko. Time Skip In chapter 229, it's revealed that she is a translator as an adult and now living with Shu. The two are trying to save money for their wedding. Category:Female characters Category:Characters